Melodious Miracles
by thatcrazyblondie
Summary: I dont own anything but the story itself :) The One Direction boys are real, everything else is from my imagination.
1. Simple Beginnings

"Jaynie can you even hear me?" My Mom shouted down the hall way and I answered by turning the music up louder and shouting the lyrics. My Mom opened the door to my room and shook her head at me then motioned for me to turn the music down.

"'Sup Mama?"

"Just checking to make sure you haven't run off to find those boys yet." She teased me, I had recently become deeply obsessed with a boy band; One Direction.

"If I could, I would." I sighed adding a dramatic flair.

Mom scoffed and thumped her way back down the hall. Little did she know I was looking for concert tickets with a meet- and- greet add on. Living in a small town I had no experience with the hustle and bustle of a big city, like LA. Though I dreamed of living in such a popular area I knew I'd never be able to deal with the constant traffic due to celebrities and events rolling through town.

I was beginning to get discouraged when finally a somewhat affordable package came up. The event was at the Staples center and the seats were super close to the stage. I bought the pack as soon as I could.

"Mom! Come here!"

"What is it? You okay?"

I held up the freshly printed tickets and gave them to her, forcing her to agree to take me.

"Oh my God! I love you! Thank you!" I shouted, dancing around the house in excitement, i was finally going to a real concert!


	2. The Concert's Simplicity

The day of the concert arrived and my mother and I made the tedious 5 hour drive down to LA. Although miserably long, it was so worth it.

It took a while but I was soon in line to meet the hottest boys on the planet. I looked around and saw girls of all ages losing their minds and bawling their eyes out. I did my best to remain calm during the waiting time… then it happened, the boys came out and sat down and I could have sworn Harry and I made eye contact. Sure enough he kept looking at me until I got to his end, with him being the one who was nervous.

"Hello Love, how are you?" His accent came through and I had to fight myself to remain sane.

"I'm good, how are you?" I said with a sweet smile.

"I'm very good, thank you. What's your name?" he smiled back, his dimples popping out.

"J-a-y-n-i-e."

"That's pretty…"

"Thanks-"

"Just like you." He seemed to whisper it and I looked at him in disbelief as he smiled genuinely at me.

I smiled and scribbled my name and number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, just in case this wasn't actually a dream.

"Thanks Love, enjoy the show."

"That's the plan!"

I got my picture with each boy and carried on, looking back at Harry and catching his gaze until I was out of sight.

My Mom and I went to our seats, with the stage right next to us, and we waited patiently. Soon the concert began and the boys ran out, touching people's hands. I caught Harry's hand and eye and from then on it seemed like he sang to me. This had to be a dream right?


	3. Sometimes The Unbelievable Happens

After the concert, which was amazing by the way, my Mom sighed and stared at me with a confusing look.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing... You met the curly haired one right?" She asked quietly.

"Who do you mean? Harry?"

"Yes, Harry Smiles or something."

"Yeah i met all of them, and its Harry Styles Mom. Why do you ask?"

"Jaynie... he was staring at you the whole time." She smiled at me.

"Thats his job Mom, staring at girls to make them feel special and suff." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Mmm... I don't think so. He looked at you differently. Almost as if he was admiring you."

I sat still, wondering if there way any way that could be true, my happiness was no longer hidden. Who wouldn't be happy that a celebrity possibly liked them?

The whole ride home i blasted CD's adn sang the lyrics, feeling a new connection to the songs and whoever was singing. Mom kept looking at meand smiling, in as much disbelief as i was, and probably as excited as i was.

When I at last crawled into bed I got a text from an unknown number. Nervously I opened the message to only find a simple, "Hey". I responded, asking who it was and almost thought I wouldn't get a response when it finally came through, "Sorry i took so long Love, it's Harry, from the concert, in the band :)"

I froze and screamed excitement into my pillow. This couldn't be happening... could it? As soon as i screamed I realized that this could very well be a prank. I continued to text him.

"Harry as in Harry Styles of One Direction…?"

"Is there another?"

"Just so I know this is real, prove this is you."

"Understandable. Your name is Jaynie, you came to the concert and meet and greet and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You'd catch my eye and blush. You have long blonde curly hair, light blue eyes and you're stunning."

"Wow you noticed a lot. Hi Harry :)"

"Hi Jaynie. I noticed because you were different when you met us. You weren't hysterical or bored. You were calm, but noticeably excited. You stood out to me."

"Well I'm glad I made an impression. You stood out to me too"

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Well you caught my eye early and seemed more nervous than me!"

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you're very attentive as well. It's been great talking, would you like to keep in contact?"

"Yes I would :)"

"Great! Now, if you would understand, I have to sleep. More shows… more interviews…"

"Of course."

"Thanks Love, goodnight. Pleasure meeting you."

"Night Harry, nice meeting you too :)"

I plugged my phone into the charger and stared at my ceiling in disbelief, drifting peacefully into sleep.


	4. Through Harry's Eyes

Harry POV

Had she just texted back? Held a normal conversation? How could she not be starstruck? Was it weird to text her so suddenly?

"Harry!"

"Yeah?"

"Liam wants you mate." Niall came and told me, smiling comfortingly.

I nodded, threw on my slippers and robe, and walked out to the main room of our linked hotel rooms.

"Harry, you've disappeared! Where have you been?" Liam asked me, sounding like a big brother.

Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis looked at me quizzically, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"What's going on Harry?" Louis asked me, patting me on the shoulder.

"You've found a girl haven't you!" Niall jumped, knowing he was right by my silence.

I smiled, I was caught, and soon found myself being bombarded by the boys' questions of who?, was she famous?, and where? Once they all finished talking at once I addressed them.

"Louis?"

"She's famous isn't she?"

"No." His face turned confused.

"How'd you meet her?" Liam jumped in.

"Meet and greet…today."

"Who is she?" Niall and Zayn said in unison.

"You all met her, Jaynie. Blonde, cute, unique name…"

The boys looked at me in amazement, all four of their mouths hanging open as I stood smiling. The tabloids make me up to be a "player" but really some of those "romances" aren't real, they're usually just a friendly outing.


	5. The Crazy Boys

"Somebody's smitten so soon?" Liam teased me.

"No, no. I actually remember her." Zayn said quietly, but we all heard and I turned to him.

"The blonde, blue eyes? Calm?" he continued and I nodded.

Suddenly everyone realized who Zayn was talking about and they connected th dots as to who this "mystery girl was."

"Oh! I remember her, really nice girl?" Niall asked and I nodded.

"Good for you mate! But where have you been?" Louis asked me, causing another bout of silence.

"I… I've been talking to her." I said lightly.

"Well good for you. I'll have to really meet her again!" Liam laughed and hugged me as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, your support means a lot."

Almost as soon as they swarmed me, they were gone, off to their respective duties and I was left alone to think and plan what to do with Jaynie, she seems to be laid back nut anything could turn into an issue and paparazzi circus.

I went back to my bed and drifted off, thinking of her and how nice it was to meet her…


End file.
